What am I to do?
by sango20044
Summary: Could inuyasha loose kagome to sesshomaru?is there tenssion between kagome and sesshomaru


**Dial-Up Scripting Command Language**

**For Dial-Up Networking Scripting Support**

Copyright (c) 1995 Microsoft Corp.

**Table of Contents**

1.0Overview

2.0Basic Structure of a Script

3.0Variables

3.1System Variables

4.0String Literals

5.0Expressions

6.0Comments

7.0Keywords

8.0Commands

9.0Reserved Words

**1.0 Overview**

Many Internet service providers and online services require you to manually enter information, such as your user name and password, to establish a connection. With Scripting support for Dial-Up Networking, you can write a script to automate this process.

A script is a text file that contains a series of commands, parameters, and expressions required by your Internet service provider or online service to establish the connection and use the service. You can use any text editor, such as Microsoft Notepad, to create a script file. Once you've created your script file, you can then assign it to a specific Dial-Up Networking connection by running the Dial-Up Scripting Tool.

**2.0 Basic Structure of a Script**

A command is the basic instruction that a script file contains. Some commands require parameters that further define what the command should do. An expression is a combination of operators and arguments that create a result. Expressions can be used as values in any command. Examples of expressions include arithmetic, relational comparisons, and string concatenations.

The basic form of a script for Dial-Up Networking follows:

; A comment begins with a semi-colon and extends to

; the end of the line.

proc main

; A script can have any number of variables

; and commands

_variable declarations_

_command block_

endproc

A script must have a main procedure, specified by the **proc **keyword, and a matching **endproc **keyword, indicating the end of the procedure.

You must declare variables before you add commands. The first command in the main procedure is executed, and then any subsequent commands are executed in the order they appear in the script. The script ends when the end of the main procedure is reached.

**3.0 Variables**

Scripts may contain variables. Variable names must begin with a letter or an underscore (''), and may contain any sequence of upper- or lower-case letters, digits, and underscores. You cannot use a reserved word as a variable name. For more information, see the list of reserved words at the end of this document.

You must declare variables before you use them. When you declare a variable, you must also define its type. A variable of a certain type may only contain values of that same type. The following three types of variables are supported:

TypeDescription

integerA negative or positive number, such as 7, -12, or 5698.

stringA series of characters enclosed in double-quotes; for example, "Hello world!" or "Enter password:".

booleanA logical boolean value of TRUE or FALSE.

Variables are assigned values using the following assignment statement:

_variable_ _expression_

The variable gets the evaluated expression.

Examples:

integer count = 5

integer timeout = (4 3)

integer i

boolean bDone = FALSE

string szIP = (getip 2)

set ipaddr szIP

3.1 System Variables

System variables are set by scripting commands or are determined by the information your enter when you set up a Dial-Up Networking connection. System variables are read-only, which means they cannot be changed within the script. The system variables are:

NameTypeDescription

$USERIDStringThe user identification for the current connection. This variable is

the value of the user name specified in the Dial-Up Networking

Connect To dialog box.

$PASSWORDStringThe password for the current connection. This variable is the

value of the user name specified in the Dial-Up Networking

Connect To dialog box.

$SUCCESSBooleanThis variable is set by certain commands to indicate whether or not the command succeeded. A script can make

decisions based upon the value of this variable.

$FAILUREBooleanThis variable is set by certain commands to indicate

whether or not the command failed. A script can make decisions

based upon the value of this variable.

These variables may be used wherever an expression of a similar type is used. For example,

transmit $USERID

is a valid command because $USERID is a variable of type string.

**4.0 String Literals**

Scripting for Dial-Up Networking supports escape sequences and caret translations, as described below.

String LiteralDescription

****_char_Caret translation

If _char_ is a value between '' and '', the character sequence is translated into a single-byte value between 0 and 31. For example, M is converted to a carriage return.

If _char_ is a value between a and z, the character sequence is translated into a single-byte value between 1 and 26.

If _char_ is any other value, the character sequence is not specially treated.

** cr **Carriage return

** lf **Linefeed

**"**Double-quote

****Single caret

Single ' '

****Backslash

Examples:

transmit "M"

transmit "JoeM"

transmit " cr lf "

waitfor " cr lf "

**5.0 Expressions**

An expression is a combination of operators and arguments that evaluates to a result. Expressions can be used as values in any command.

An expression can combine any variable, or integer, string, or boolean values with any of the unary and binary operators in the following tables. All unary operators take the highest precedence. The precedence of binary operators is indicated by their position in the table.

The unary operators are:

OperatorType of Operation

-Unary minus

!One's complement

The binary operators are listed in the following table in their order of precedence. Operators with higher precedence are listed first:

OperatorsType of OperationType Restrictions

/MultiplicativeIntegers

- Additiveintegers Strings ( only)

= =RelationalIntegers

== !=EqualityIntegers, strings, booleans

andLogical ANDBooleans

orLogical ORBooleans

Examples:

count = 3 5 40

transmit "Hello" " there"

delay 24 / (7 - 1)

**6.0 Comments**

All text on a line following a semicolon is ignored.

Examples:

; this is a comment

transmit "hello"; transmit the string "hello"

**7.0 Keywords**

Keywords specify the structure of the script. Unlike commands, they do not perform an action. The keywords are listed below.

**proc** _name_

Indicates the beginning of a procedure. All scripts must have a main procedure (**proc **main). Script execution starts at the main procedure and terminates at the end of the main procedure.

**endproc**

Indicates the end of a procedure. When the script is executed to the **endproc **statement for the main procedure, Dial-Up Networking will start PPP or SLIP.

**integer **_name _[ _value_ ]

Declares a variable of type integer. You can use any numerical expression or variable to initialize the variable.

**string **_name _[ _value_ ]

Declares a variable of type string. You can use any string literal or variable to initialize the variable.

**boolean **_name _[ _value_ ]

Declares a variable of type boolean. You can use any boolean expression or variable to initialize the variable.

**8.0 Commands**

All commands are reserved words, which means you cannot declare variables that have the same names as the commands. The commands are listed below:

**delay** _nSeconds_

Pauses for the number of seconds specified by _nSeconds_ before executing the next command in the script.

Examples:

delay 2; pauses for 2 seconds

delay x 3; pauses for x 3 seconds

**getip** _value_

Waits for an IP address to be received from the remote computer. If your Internet service provider returns several IP addresses in a string, use the_ value _parameter to specify which IP address the script should use.

Examples:

; get the second IP address

set ipaddr getip 2

; assign the first received IP address to a variable

szAddress = getip

**goto **_label_

Jumps to the location in the script specified by _label _and continues executing the commands following it.

Example:

waitfor "Prompt " until 10

if !$SUCCESS then

goto BailOut; jumps to BailOut and executes commands

; following it

endif

transmit "bbsM"

goto End

BailOut:

transmit "M"

**halt**

Stops the script. This command does not remove the terminal dialog window. You must click Continue to establish the connection. You cannot restart the script.

**if **_condition _**then**

_commands_

**endif**

Executes the series of _commands_ if _condition _is TRUE.

Example:

if $USERID == "John" then

transmit "JohnnyM"

endif

_label_

Specifies the place in the script to jump to. A label must be a unique name and follow the naming conventions of variables.

**set port databits **5 6 7 8

Changes the number of bits in the bytes that are transmitted and received during the session. The number of bits can be between 5 and 8. If you do not include this command, Dial-Up Networking will use the properties settings specified for the connection.

Example:

set port databits 7

**set port parity **none odd even mark space

Changes the parity scheme for the port during the session. If you do not include this command, Dial-Up Networking will use the properties settings specified for the connection.

Example:

set port parity even

**set port stopbits **1 2

Changes the number of stop bits for the port during the session. This number can be either 1 or 2. If you do not include this command, Dial-Up Networking uses the properties settings specified for the connection.

Example:

set port stopbits 2

**set screen keyboard ** on off

Enables or disables keyboard input in the scripting terminal window.

Example:

set screen keyboard on

**set ipaddr **_string_

Specifies the IP address of the workstation for the session. _String _must be in the form of an IP address.

Examples:

szIPAddress = "11.543.23.13"

set ipaddr szIPAddress

set ipaddr "11.543.23.13"

set ipaddr getip

**transmit **_string _[ **, raw **]

Sends the characters specified by _string_ to the remote computer.

The remote computer will recognize escape sequences and caret translations, unless you include the **raw **parameter with the command. The **raw **parameter is useful when transmitting $USERID and $PASSWORD system variables when the user name or password contains character sequences that, without the **raw** parameter, would be interpreted as caret or escape sequences.

Examples:

transmit "slip" "M"

transmit $USERID, raw

**waitfor **_string _[ **matchcase **] [ **then **_label _

{ _string _[ **matchcase **] **then **_label _} ]

[ **until **_time _]

Waits until your computer receives one or more of the specified strings from the remote computer. The _string_ parameter is case-insensitive, unless you include the **matchcase** parameter.

If a matching string is received and the **then **_label _parameter is used, this command will jump to the place in the script file designated by _label_.

The optional **until **_time _parameter defines the maximum number of seconds that your computer will wait to receive the string before it execute the next command. Without this

parameter, your computer will wait forever.

If your computer receives one of the specified strings, the system variable $SUCCESS is set to TRUE. Otherwise, it is set to FALSE if the number of seconds specified by _time_ elapses before the string is received.

Examples:

waitfor "Login:"

waitfor "Password?", matchcase

waitfor "prompt " until 10

waitfor

"Login:"then DoLogin,

"Password:"then DoPassword,

"BBS:"then DoBBS,

"Other:"then DoOther

until 10

**while **_condition _**do**

_commands_

**endwhile**

Executes the series of _commands_ until _condition _is FALSE.

Example:

integer count = 0

while count 4 do

transmit "M"

waitfor "Login:" until 10

if $SUCCESS then

goto DoLogin

endif

count = count 1

endwhile

**9.0 Reserved Words**

The following words are reserved and may not be used as variable names.

andbooleandatabitsdelay

doendifendprocendwhile

evenFALSEgetipgoto

haltifintegeripaddr

keyboardmarkmatchcasenone

oddoffonor

parityportprocraw

screensetspacestopbits

stringthentransmitTRUE

untilwaitforwhile


End file.
